Stalkers can be a good thing
by Slendys Right Butt Cheek
Summary: shadows life is..well crap, he got fired from his jobs and he's not payed his rent but when he feels he's getting stalked by something strange and he receives a mysterious letter in the post, will his life be turned round or..will it be worse? WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO READ IT AND FIND OUT OK? teehee :3 rated m because I AM VERY PARANOID and my mind is very dirty hehe w/ romance in here


**_Not everything is as it seems..._**

The lighting flashed through the sky illuminating the black abyss for a few seconds then leaving without a trace of light except the mirror of light know as the moon, the rain battered down relentlessly on a lone figure shadowed by the night, they were quickly but calmly hurrying their way along a worn out silent side-walk, it was bland and dark just like the rest of the scenery on this dreary starless night, it was next a road not that busy, with cars passing by now and then and on the other side of the path was a forest stretching off into the distance, but it seemed for some strange reason that tonight the town was quiet...too quiet, the tall office blocks and other various buildings were surrounded by blackness and there was dimly lit signs that mostly belonged to sleazy bars and loud clubs. Whilst the stranger fought his way through the army of rain-droplets crashing down onto his black hoodie he was oblivious to the fact that he was being followed, two forms, one appearing female the other male, were jumping from roof to roof in pursuit of the figure lost in the night, the two figures were effortlessly leaping and bounding over each great building . This said stranger that the moving shadows were in pursuit of was none other than shadow the hedgehog who just happened to be walking home from work which he had just been recently fired from, when this lightning-rain storm started up.

"shit" he loudly stated as he stepped into a deep brown murky puddle._ great just..great how am i supposed to get that out?_, he thought to was now drenched in rain and covered knee-high in mud, he was far away from his apartment and was it just him or had it gotten darker...a lot darker.

**SHAD POV**

Usually I'm not affected by the dark but this wasn't any ordinary darkness, it was unnatural and eerie. I felt like I was being watched, I turned around only to find a pair of light green fiery orbs pulsating at me. I couldn't move I was gripped with...I don't know how to explain it, it was like those two glowing were pulling me towards the darkness that surrounded them, they were breath-taking and enticing. I don't know how long I had been stood there held in the icy but stunning grip of those two beautiful pools of emerald. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, all I could do was just...stare at them as they shone out of the shadows, I didn't even notice that I was becoming more and more soaked by the unforgiving rain and that the lightning was now more furiously whipping across the sky making little cracks appear in the darkness then fade out only to happen again. We...well I was stood there for ages staring at that...thing with those astonishing eyes, neither one of us had said a single thing we just stared each other out. Even on this terrible night, its eyes shone bright through the shadowed rain and lashing only sound that could be heard was the rain and wind swirling around violently mixing in with the sound of my own breath that was visibly, just barely, by the frosty night wind. I was about to take a step closer to see if I can get a better view of the person of whom the eyes belong to but as soon as I made one slight movement, a cute bubbly giggle emitted from the darkness causing me to jump back a good few feet, surprised, by this warm cute laugh that had come from the owner of those exciting orbs but judging by the pitch of the laugh it must have been a girl but I still wasn't to sure what it actually was. I had no idea why the-h-sh-...it had made that sound but before I could think about it deeper a screeching noise put a stop to my thinking as a car swerved from the road and straight in front of me! It's head lights barely missed me in-fact I would've been dead if that thing hadn't of...!...then it hit me **(a/n:no he didn't get hit by the car ok? it was just a realization XD Hehe sorry 'bout that just keep on reading IGNORE ME XP) **if that figure in the shadows hadn't of giggles then I would've never of been surprised and I...would be dead **(a/n:or in hospital =w= SORRY IGNORE ME I'M ANNOYING I KNOW JUST IGNORE ME XD) **s-so that mean whatever that thing was it...saved me!

**NORMAL POV**

He quickly turned around to where he once saw the eyes to find...nothing..nothing but darkness...and a few people looking at him weirdly but Shadow didn't take any notice of them, he just focused on what was in that alley way or..what used to be in that dark alley a bit he finally realized that it was still raining a lot but the thunder had stopped, he quickly stalked off towards the direction of his apartment, his mind still clouded with flashbacks of what had just happened and...those eyes...now all he could see in his head was an image of these eyes, piercing his very soul, he quickly shook his head as if to shake the thoughts away and he carried on his way but he still hadn't seen or even glanced up to see those two very figures from earlier still following him, one with glowing amber yellow eyes and the other one with...green eyes.

**OK THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPPIE YAY GO ME ^W^ ANYWAYS plz feel free to R&R and keep on looking sexy B) BYEE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER :D**

**hehe :3**


End file.
